


There was an attempt.

by Mochijwiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Pets, Workplace, kinda chatfic, panicked gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochijwiii/pseuds/Mochijwiii
Summary: he took a deep breath and straitened his coat. 'please tell me you're not actually the ceo of this company in disguise and trying to be nice to me because you want me to spill what type of bull crap had been happening around here' he questioned with a raised brow earning a chuckle from kun'if that was the case why would i answer you?''touche'----------Where nct is a mess jisung and chenle is majoring in business trying to survive their last month in uni but ended up living next to each other for a whole ass messy week.





	1. Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan and mark has a child
> 
> Taeyong and jaehyun are married
> 
> Ten and johnny are dating
> 
> Jisung is a university student with two dogs
> 
> Chenle is also a university student
> 
> The rest of the dreamies are working
> 
> Yuta is whipped for sicheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prof reads because i'm boss. That's a joke

"Are you fucking serious?" The platinum haired boy questions as he raised a judging brow with one of his hands resting on his hips. "Hyung he clearly stated that if i cook him food he'll look after my dogs while i'm gone" replied the younger brunette hands clenching the end of the leash of both dogs. "you do know he is easily swayed with food and DOGS" the older boy replied emphasizing the word dog "i know that's why i asked him to do it, plus it's just for week pleaseee" the brunette pleaded with both hands clasped together whipping out his best attempt at doing puppy eyes in front of his brother.

The light haired boy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he offers his freehand to the younger male in front of him acting as a sign that he agrees. " If they bother the baby i'm going to kill you with my own two hands " a clearly empty threat coming from the older boy as the other handed the leash over to him with a victorious smile "Don't worry hyung, i only trained them to attack you" Replied the younger male smiling innocently before rushing away to his unit leaving the older alone outside with both dogs sitting in front of him staring at him with an unreadable gazes.

"mark, the rat's dogs are here!" the male called out still staring at the closed elevator door where the younger disappeared to, the door to their unit opens revealing his boyfriend cradling the baby in one arm "ohhh yoon and sung is here- where's the owner?" he asked as he looked around the hallway "running away from my wrath." the boy deadpanned the putting the leash on the other's hand and taking the baby from him giving the infant a peck on the forehead "i'm going to abuse my hyung power and make him work for me after this." haechan mumbled under his breath after giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into their home. "how was work?" mark asked as he lead the dogs into their living room, "you ask as if we don't work on the same company, but i guess it was okay other than the new HR putting our accountant into gay panic every hour of the damn day" haechan replied with an amused smirk on his face "Doyoung? The Great Doyoung, i thought the guy has a boyfriend?" haechan shook his head while he took off his blazer " nah no. he's clearly faking that boyfriend thing, ten confirmed it himself." mark replied with a nod securing the dog into their respective cages.

\----

"the diva finally got beat" ten appeared behind the accountant's door with a smirk plastered onto his face making the bunny looking boy roll his eyes " said the bitch who got swayed when the new assistant  manager walked in." doyoung replied typing away in his computer "at least i got him, you should start pinning him too" ten opted smirk still visible "can we not talk about this? i have work" the male remark exhaling deeply "not what?" yuta chimed in appearing in front of both guys making them snap their heads towards the Japanese boy " how to get you and the barista from the cafe across the street " the two guys replied giving him a shit eating grin. making the japanese male side eye them "okay sluts jeez, at least i didn't fake having a boyfriend and pulling my cousin to the company drinking day" yuta replied making ten laugh hysterically "we're in the same page here you asshat" hands finally leaving his keyboard shutting the computer down and cleaned his desk, doyoung stood up putting on his coat looking at the two as if talking to them with his eyes which he is. "i have a date you lonely asses have fun drinking" ten winked skipping away from the two figures making yuta and doyoung look at each other. "taeyong?" yuta asked in which doyoung shook his head in reponse. 

footsteps were heard approaching from a distance making the two look at where the HR's desk is located and to the taller male's surprise the HR himself emerged making a beeline to the two "on another thought-" yuta fished out his phone from his pocket dialing a number "i'll go hang out with sicheng" the male added with a huge smile on his face running away from the other figure disappearing from his sight leaving the male in a daze "hey" Kun greeted with a small smile making doyoung fall into gay panic once again "fuck" he cursed under his breath giving the him a small smile bowing slightly in which the HR chuckled telling him it was unnecessary "going somewhere" doyoung asked slightly fidgeting with his fingers " i'm going to pick up my nephew he's visiting for the weekend" kun replied both walking side by side "awe that's cute" kun laughed " do you need a ride? it's pretty late" 

"i- uh"

"office hours are over you don't have to worry about being formal you know"

"still it might create chaos with all the problematic children in the office"

"it's fine it's fine, the only ones left here are the two of us and the guards"

"let's face it Satan's left hand is probably spying on us" doyoung deadpanned making kun chuckle

"satan's left hand?"

"oh- uhm- yuta"

" he left"

"he's hanging out with the barista across the street"

"the cafe is closed"

" there's a chance-"

"do you want me to drive you home or not"stopping right before they go out the door kun asked looking at him seriously

"well.. yes" he nodded gripping the handle of his bag tightly. noticing this kun smiled once again and opened the door for him "well that wasn't so hard now was it? i'll get the car wait here" doyoung nodded watching the male's figure walk to his own car which left doyoung exposed out in the open in front of the company, nervous he looked around the area for any signs of the his friends or co-workers in which he sharply inhaled at the sight of his friend looking at him from across the street with a phone in hand smiling at him.

"taeyong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to tag.
> 
> I'll try to improve as the chapters go one i hope you enjoy~


	2. Mayhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'So why didn't you drop him off first?, ahh you wanted my seal of approval before pining him?'
> 
> 'Bold of you to assume i haven't started yet'
> 
> 'So that means you haven't, good work you lost months of the possibility of driving him home and calling him yours' chenle sassily stated crossing a leg over the other with a raised brow and a very obvious smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot i had this ready for weeks now but eh, what should we name markhyuck's baby btw

'taeyong' the male cursed under his breath as he gave a small wave to his friend and getting a smile in return nodding before a black BMW blocked his line of vision causing his to tumble backwards wide eyed when the window rolled down to reveal the very same man that had volunteered to drive him home. 

he took a deep breath and straitened his coat. 'please tell me you're not actually the ceo of this company in disguise and trying to be nice to me because you want me to spill what type of bull crap had been happening around here' he questioned with a raised brow earning a chuckle from kun 

'if that was the case why would i answer you?' 

'touche'

Doyoung glanced across the street one last time just to see taeyong boarding into a car- well jaehyun's to be exact the two had been suspiciously close these days tho it had always been obvious that the two was pining each other for way longer than the recommended amount of time. he himself climbed into the car turning his head to a now smiling HR on the wheel 'am i going to get kidnapped?'

'depends, something tells me you'll gladly come home with me either way' kun replied smile turning into smirk 'fuck' doyoung cursed mentally 'once again sir TOUCHE' earning another hearty chuckle from him before staring to drive

'change of plans i'm picking up my nephew first- is that okay??' the HR asked not turning away from the road, doyoung hummed as a reply sitting comfortably eyes lids getting heavy from all the work fatigue getting to him once his body has relaxed. 

\-----

'jisung we do not have time for this, SUCK IT UP AND DRINK YOUR GODDAMN MEDICINE' haechan screamed as he barged into his old unit that was now being occupied by the younger male

'Shut up i'm trying to stay sick over here' jisung groaning turning over to his side covering his face and ear with a huge pillow

'taeyong will fucking kill me-'

'good luck'

'i'm going to cook your dogs teriyaki style' haechan deadpanned making the other quickly sit up with a dead expression appearing on his face 'where's my medicine-' 

The older chuckled handing him the pills 'that was too easy' he mumbled to himself

'Still better than you calling me to bathe you with ice and walking outside in the rain, just to get sick on purpose so you won't have to go to school and stare at your finace's face the whole day'

'That was for a good reason, but you? HAHAHA you don't even have someone to take care of you other than me and because taeyong is too busy it's definitely just me, so suck it up i have another baby to feed' 

'I'm 20 now tf is this coming from'

'All i can here is baby noises'

'Damn i feel sorry for your baby when he starts talking'

It was said that, that was the last time teayong heard from jisung for the rest of the day before he himself went to the boy's unit and found him sitting at the edge of his bed with soulless eyes

'The hell happened to you?' Taeyong asked dropping the bag full of food and running to his brother checking if he was still sick or so much so, alive

'Hyung..' jisung mouthed still staring at the floor 'how does he do it- ' this time he turned his head to face the other with eyes of distress, but really he's just being overly dramatic making taeyong sigh and sit beside him

'What did he do this time'

'Threatened to mess with my love life-' jisung replied and quickly getting cut off by a panting donghyuk bursting at the door pointing an accusing finger at him making the younger pull taeyong and use him as a shield

'What did we say about ratting me out?' Haechan said between greeted teeth. Jisung feeling smaller behind his older brother's back giving a small nod as a response 

'What did he say he'll do when you rat him out?' Taeyong asked with an eyebrow raised arms crossed on his chest

'He'll push  me off my own balcony and play it off as me being a dumbass'

'Hyuk.'

'Please he won't die, bad weed doesn't die that fast and he's the worst kind'

'Don't group me in with you please i actually have a good life'

'Okay both of you shut the hell up!' Taeyong screeched getting annoyed by the constant bickering of the two and him being drowning with work earlier doesn't help 'Jisung is still 12 why the hell would he need a boyfriend that's just weird'

'I'm 20 years old'

'Shut up googoo gaga'

\----

'Remind me why i picked you up rather than letting you commute back to your house' kun sighed as he loaded hi nephew's bags in to the trunk of his car

'Because i'm too precious to travel alone thus i have to bother you to pick me up'

'Don't remind me. When's your graduation again?' 

'Next next month i can't wait to get out ugh'

'I can always refer you for an internship to rack up your resume'

'Thanks- whoa there's a good looking guy inside sleeping, is he a ghost? DID YOU KIDNAP HIM?!'

chenle rambled as he saw doyoung soundly sleeping on the front seat of the car hugging arms crossed on his chest

'Shut up, i offered to take him home'

'So why didn't you drop him off first?, ahh you wanted my seal of approval before pining him?'

'Bold of you to assume i haven't started yet'

'So that means you haven't, good work you lost months of the possibility of driving him home and calling him yours' chenle sassily stated crossing a leg over the other with a raised brow and a very obvious smirk.

What they didn't know while they were talking the sleeping figure had already woken up accidentally hearing the last thing that the younger had said to the other making him develop a frown on his features.

'He likes someone else' a voice in his mind stated making him let out a  frustrated groan 'shut up' he whispered to himself through greeted teeth which seemed to have been louder than he intended catching their attention in which the youngest fix by clearing his throat loudly

'Hi i'm chenle~' he introduced bowing and wiping his dominant hand on his pants before offering the other to shake it with a huge smile creeping into his features

'Dongyoung but i prefer getting called doyoung' doyoung smiled taking the other's hand 'i didn't mean to eavesdrop'

'No no it's our fault for being loud' kun frantically waving his hands while shaking his head 'Don't mind if i ask how much did you hear?' 

'I only heard what chenle said-'

'So the cat's out of the bag?' Chenle mumbled unsure.

The drive didn't take that long it wasn't silent either considering how talkative the younger were, remember how he casually talked about his struggles as a student really makes him nostalgic about his chaotic university days.

The car finally stops in front of his house he turned to give chenle a smile and thanked kun for dropping him off rejecting the offer to walk him to the door.

'Really thanks you're a life saver' doyoung said one last time before climbing out of the car giving a small wave then walking to his front door.

The waited until he was inside and finally going their own way

'Booo you coward grow a pair already' chenle sassed looking straight into the older's eyes using the rearview mirror 

'I'm working on it' kun replied biting his lower lip then sighed 'it's not that easy when they're THAT dense'

'Both of you are so dumb'

\---

Saturday morning 9:00 am donghyuck's alarm finally went off for the nth time, moaning in defeat he finally stopped pressing the cursed snooze button and rolled off the bed making a small thud and that's the cue for his "boyfriend"or should we say fiance to appear, his head poking in through the slightly opened door with a baby crawling in right giggling

'Morning love' mark smiled opening the room door fully and scooped up their crawling ball of sunshine from the floor approaching a still very sleepy hyuck on the floor next to their bed pouting 

'Morning' hyuck greeted after recieving a kiss to his cheek 'why're you up so early?' 

'I just woke up as well, do you want some coffee?' 

'Yes please' mark chuckled and offered his freehand only to take by the other and pulled himself up.

'Did taeil hyung agree to babysit today?'

'Yep he'll be here around five-ish'

Saturdays weren't the usual day that they would go out but since things had been pretty hectic for the two of them they decided to push date night for saturday.

'Oh yeah i forgot didn't ten hyung want to babysit as well?' Asked mark laying down a cup in front of hyuck who now has a baby on his lap 

'Yes but after the last time i don't know' hyuck replied eyeing the liquid being poured onto his cup 'he earned himself as the last resort honestly' he added as he took a sip from his cup.


End file.
